


Offenderman's Proxy

by LittleMissMarionette



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Creepypasta, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person, Proxy, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMarionette/pseuds/LittleMissMarionette
Summary: Lexis was abused and used for multiple experiments by her foster parents. Finally having enough she runs away but has no where to go until she's taken in by a certain pervert.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lexis can't get pregnant because of a test done on her by her foster mother.

Lexis's p.o.v.

I had finally had enough of my foster parents using me and abusing me so I decided to run away. After hours of being strapped to a table in the basement I was finally allowed to go to my room so I waited until they fell asleep. Quickly and quietly I limped to my closet and got [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210026268) and left grabbing what I needed. I limped down the street  with my hood up when I accidentally ran into someone. "sorry" I said and he helped me up "what's a beautiful girl like you doing out here so late?" He asked and I glanced at him to see a tall man wearing a trench coat and a fedora. I was surprised to see no features except for a mouth with sharp teeth and I had to admit the guy was hot. I shook my head clearing my thoughts "I ran away alright. Please don't take me back" I answered and he nodded. What I didn't expect was for him to ask "hey doll want a rose?" and I nodded hesitantly my brain screaming danger but I strangely felt safe around him. I watched as he pulled out a beautiful red rose and held it out to me "go on take it" he encouraged and I slowly wrapped my hand around the stem taking the rose. Little did I know I might as well have signed a contract wit the devil as I was suddenly pulled closer to the stranger "what's your name darling?" he asked and I felt a strange attraction to him "Lexis" I answered keeping my head down "well Lexis you can call me Offender" he said and tilted my head up to look at him show my different colored eyes. I blushed when he suddenly kissed me and noticed we were in a bedroom. I pulled away from the kiss and backed up a bit and my back hit the wall. I looked around confused until Offender pinned me to the wall and kissed me once again. His tongue swiped my lip asking for entrance but I refused making him growl annoyed I was refusing. I gasped when he grabbed my breast and he took this chance to shove his tongue in my mouth. Hesitantly I started kissing back relaxing a bit as our tongues fought for dominance which he quickly won and explored my mouth. I broke the kiss needing air and gasped when he attacked my neck licking and sucking on it searching for my sweet spot. I moaned softly and tilted my head when he found it and bit down abusing that spot. When Offender pulled away I was sure he left a mark on my neck but the feeling of my hoodie being pulled off snapped me out of my thoughts and I blushed covering myself when it was fully removed. "Come on baby don't hide you're beautiful" Offender cooed as he pried my arms away and they were pinned above my head. I bit my lip as my bra was removed and I was placed on the bed with Offender on top of me. I moaned softly as he massaged my breasts before taking one in his mouth. I gasped as he started licking and sucking on my breast while groping the other. I moaned and squirmed as he switched and gave the other the same treatment before pulling away. I looked at him as he took his coat off tossing it aside and I blushed, he is hot, making him chuckle "like what you see?" he teased and I nodded and he smiled. I shivered as his hands trailed down my sides and squirmed a bit as he unbuttoned my pants and slid them off. I moaned softly as he rubbed my through my panties before pulling them off as well "eager are we?" He teased and I blushed "sh-shut up" I responded and he chuckled . Offender suddenly slid a finger inside me making me gasp and my back arched as he added another one moving them in and out. i bit my lip trying not to make a sound until he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. I closed my legs blushing as he removed his pants and boxers letting his member spring free. Offender pried my legs apart and leaned forward kissing me again before pulling away "don't worry love I'll be gentle" he cooed calming me down and I winced as he slowly slid inside . Once Offender was all the way in he stayed still letting me adjust and licked away my tears. The pain faded and I moved my hips telling him he could move and Offender nodded and started slowly thrusting in and out but soon got faster hearing my moans. I moaned as he pounded into me and my back arch when he suddenly hit my g-spot and kept hitting that spot over and over. "O-Offender I'm gonna c-cum" I stuttered feeling close "me too love" he responded and I moaned as I came and felt him cu inside me. I blushed as he pulled out and collapsed next to me wrapping his arms around me and kissing me once more before I fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Become a what?

I woke up the next day in bed but the spot next to me was empty aside from the note and rose. I picked up the rose and for some strange reason I smiled a bit before I read the note that was with it.

_I had fun last night we should do it again sometime soon. I want to talk to you and make you an offer so don't go far when you leave. I'm looking forward to the next time we meet._

_Offender_

I set the note down scared as I thought about what the offer could be. The worst idea I had was that he wanted me as his toy or else he'd take me back to the hell I called home. I shuddered and quickly got [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210102416) grabbed my bag before leaving the building I was in as quickly as possible. As I made it to town I heard footsteps behind me making me panic so I ran bumping into people and apologizing as I did. A police officer stopped me and tried his best to calm me down but it didn't work as I bolted away from him finally running out of energy at the edge of town. I didn't hear anyone behind me so I calmed down a bit. I started humming until it turned to quiet singing as I sang Black Veil Brides [Fallen Angels](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuGzJVKtW6g) to myself. I didn't notice someone was behind me as I was walking until it was too late and a pair of arms wrapped around me stopping me. I struggled to get free but stopped hearing "calm down love it's just me" Offender said and I looked at him from the corner of my eye and sighed . "You wanted to talk to me" I said noticing we were in a bedroom again and he nodded "yes but first why did you run?" He asked tucking a strand of hair behind my ear "I just thought of the worst possible case when I read the note I'm sorry" I explained and he nodded understanding "I already told you Lexis I'm not going to take you back home and I meant it" he said and I nodded "so what did you want to talk about?" I asked wanting to change the subject and he grinned "well I was thinking Lexis, how would you like to be my Proxy? I can give you a place to stay but you must do as I say" he offered and I thought  _"I've got nowhere to go and nobody to go to if I don't accept. It's worth it "_ I looked at Offender and held my hand out "deal" I said and he smirked pushing my hand down and kissing me as I felt a burning pain on my wrist. I pulled away from him and looked at my wrist to see a rose branded on it. I winced in pain and was surprised when Offender licked the blood away before leaving and coming back with a change of [clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210103950) for me. "Put this on" he said and I nodded getting changed not caring he was still in the room.  _"It's not like he hasn't seen me before"_ I thought but still found myself blushing as he watched me change. When I was finished I looked at Offender and he smiled moving closer and running his hands down my sides "you look beautiful Lexis" he commented and for the first time in years I actually smiled. "What now sir?" I asked and he smirked seeming to like me calling him sir. "I have some things to discuss with my brother so you can stay here and do what you like while I'm gone" he answered and quickly kissed me before teleporting away. I sighed and went to my bag and pulled out my sketch book and are set. I started drawing and ended up on my stomach with my feet in the air. About half an hour later I finished and looked at what I [drew](http://orig10.deviantart.net/392f/f/2012/165/5/f/sew_closed_my_soul_by_destinyblue-d53i95b.jpg) satisfied. I closed the book and put everything away. Once I was finished I grabbed my real father's military hat and sat by the window. I looked up at the night sky and found myself singing Black Veil Brides [In The End](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0EQlIzPowM) as blood tears ran down my face from my right eye only. I soon cried myself to sleep right when Offender appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning surprised I was in bed but figured Offender just moved me and confirmed that when I felt arms wrapped around me. I sat up and gently pried the arms off of me before getting out of bed and getting [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210120760) only now realizing I wasn't wearing anything. I finished and looked at Offender who seemed to still be asleep once more before leaving the room and going outside. I walked around a bit before hanging on a tree branch by my feet and started singing New Years Day [Angel Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHmSF-_6xlo). I swung so I let go of the branch and flipped landing on my feet uninjured. I finished the song and started walking around again finding my pocket knife  _must've dropped it earlier"_ I thought as I put it in my pocket. I started walking when something suddenly wrapped around me and I looked down to see a white tendril wrapped around my waist pulling me back until my back hit someone's chest. I looked up to see Offender smirking and I looked away worried he was upset about something. "You left without telling me where you went Lexis" he said sternly and I shuddered as he ran his hands along my body. "I think you should be punished, don't you?" "yes sir" I answered not even realizing I answered until he chuckled . I suddenly found myself pinned to the wall inside and I looked at Offender innocently. He roughly kissed me and I didn't refuse kissing back as we fought for dominance but he quickly won and explored my mouth. I broke the kiss needing air and he attacked my neck when I turned my head. I moaned softly as he licked and sucked on my sweet spot but yelped when his teeth pierced the skin drawing blood which he licked up. He quickly removed my shirt and bra tossing it somewhere in the room before tossing me on the bed and getting on top of me. I softly moaned when he roughly massaged my breasts and he kissed me again as his tendrils undid  my pants and pulled them off along with my panties. I broke the kiss and gasped when Offender thrust three fingers in me moving them in and out a bit before pulling his hand away confusing me. "On your hands and knees Lexis" he ordered and I quickly got on my hands and knees trying to figure out what he was planning when i suddenly felt a finger prodding at my ass's entrance and my eyes widened "O-Offender no wait please ahh!" I begged but he ignored me and push his finger inside soon adding two more stretching me. He moved his finger in and out before pulling his hand away and my heart skipped a beat when I felt his tip push against my hole. I gripped the sheets tight as he pushed all the way inside and stayed still for a moment letting me adjust before thrusting in and out of my ass. I blushed as I moaned as he started thrusting faster and harder in my ass surprised me when he slid a tendril in my woman hood. I started moaning loudly feeling the two rub against each other inside me. "I'm gonna c-cum" I cried and Offender groaned "me too" he said and came inside me. I moaned once more as I came and collapsed when he pulled out. I layed there for a moment before getting up and getting dressed "I'm going out for a bit" I said in a monotone voice and left not waiting for an answer. I went into town keeping my head down and started singing New Years Day [Kill or be Killed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDIqbM_Q1gE) and went to my old home and knocked on the door instantly getting smacked by my father. He threw me to the ground and I pulled my dagger out of my pocket stabbing him when he reached for me. I pulled it out and slit his throat before doing the same to my mother. I wrote on the wall in blood  _Its kill or be killed_ before getting cleaned up and leaving when I got back I got [changed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210331966) and went back outside sitting down looking at the rose on my wrist seeing it had healed already. I figured it Offender would be back so I went back inside but stopped hearing something in the bedroom. I opened the door to see Offender kissing a blonde bitch. I dropped the small metal rose I made which had now turned black catching his attention and my heart shattered.


	4. Heartbroken

"Lexis it's not what it looks like, I um.." "No I get it. You got tired of me" "that's not true" "I was told to forget or forgive but after all this I never will." I said turning and leaving and he followed me "Lexis wait" "No don't worry about me just go back to your slut" I said showing no emotion in my voice and hoped he realized what he's just lost as I left with a bored expression knowing I wasn't able to handle another round of emotional torture as I faded into depression and all color turned grey. I faintly heard footsteps behind me but they stopped when I looked back to see Offender and he was about to say something until I cut him off. "Here's something that when you think about it seems to fit this moment perfectly" I said as I started singing New Years Day [Malevolence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ghh-iSPw7sk).

So soft So gentle  
This rose is kind and still  
With a change comes hatred  
Now time to kill  
I've heard it all  
I know I cared too much   
But its cruel to let you die  
I'll take the fall  
I'll be the heartless one  
My veins are made of ice

Well I'm not afraid  
To take the world on myself  
But if I can't have it all  
Then no one will

Nothings gonna save me  
The evil that I see has taken over me  
No one's gonna save me  
The damage has been done  
I'm righting all the wrongs  
I'm relentless like you made me  
You Fool!

Intentions once pure and simple  
Now sinister and sharp  
I was weak   
I would fall for a promise  
I had no guard

Been through the worst   
I've seen the purest soul  
Fill up with such disdain  
Watching them fall   
Tying to take me out  
I see your foolish games  


Well I'm not afraid  
To take the world on myself  
But if I can't have it all  
Then no one will

Nothing's gonna save me  
The evil that I see has taken over me  
No one's gonna save me  
The damage has been done  
I'm righting all the wrongs  
I'm relentless like you made me

Rotten to the core  
Sacred vows are torn  
Can't expect a snake to be a sheep   
Can't expect a liar not to cheat

Before I could finish Offender suddenly grabbed me and kissed me "that's enough Lexis, she's an old friend of mine I was gonna have you meet but she tripped and ended up kissing me that's when you walked in." He explained holding me close as I rested my head on his chest "Offender?" "hm?" "Everything's grey" "what do you mean love?" "Everything I see is grey there's no color and I'm so cold" I whimpered and felt him pick me up and carry me inside "shh its alright I'm here for you and I always will be if you ever need anything just ask me alright" he cooed calming me down and I looked around no longer feeling numb as the colors slowly started to return. He carried me to the bedroom and I noticed the rose on the ground wasn't black anymore but it was now red once again. I smiled and blushed when Offender placed me on the bed and got on top of me gently kissing my neck "you look divine darling" "I dressed up just for you" I replied blushing at his comment "oh, what's the occasion" "no occasion" I answered and he smirked kissing from my neck to my jaw and soon kissed me. I kissed back and shivered as he ran his hands down my sides before sliding my dress off. When Offender pulled away he looked at me smirking "No bra? naughty girl" he teased making me blush. I moaned softly when he gently massaged my breasts before licking and sucking on my breast. My back arched as I moaned and he switched giving the other the same treatment. I didn't realize he had used his tendrils to slide my panties off until I felt him rub my clit with his tendril. I moaned softly and Offender pulled away from my breast smirking as he watched my reaction "you're so wet Lexis' he purred making me blush. Offender pulled his tendril away and I blushed more as I watched him lick it clean "you taste sweet darling. I want to taste you more" he said smirking at my reaction andmoved down and spreading my legs before sitting between them. I moaned softly when he gave my clit a little lick before sucking on it causing me to moan and grip the sheets under me. I gasped when I felt his tongue enter me and swirl around inside causing waves of pleasure to go through me. When I started squirming Offender used hs tendrils to pin my wrists and ankles to the bed as he held my hips down keeping me still. I kept moaning as he continued licking me until I finally came . I blushed and moaned as he licked me clean before pulling away and kissing me and slipiing his tongue in my mouth letting me taste myself. Our tongues fought for dominence which he won and explored my mouth before pulling away for air asa string of saliva connected our mouths. He smiled and got up before pulling his pants down and getting back on top of me. "You're not done yet Sweetheart" he purred and I just registered what he said when I felt him thrust inside. I moaned as he started thrusting in and out of me fast and hard. I kept moaning and gripped the sheets tightly as Offender kept thrusting while moaning also. I soon came and felt Offender cums inside me filling me up before pulling out and collapsing next to me. He smiled and kissed me and I kissed back before falling asleep in his arms.  _"What other choice do I have but to submit to him? I'm his proxy and without him I'm as good as dead. But it might be a while before I trust him with my heart again"_ I thought as I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Meeting Slender

(2 weeks later)

It's been two weeks since the incident and I feel like Offender has been avoiding me. I haven't seen in much at all the past two weeks and when I do he doesn't speak or even acknowledge I'm here. I'm getting confused and upset with him avoiding me and I soon stopped going near him whenever he was home. I was currently in the bedroom [drawing](https://www.google.com/search?q=creepy+drawings&client=tablet-android-samsung&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiL7tiA1L3SAhWD44MKHT7DCygQ_AUIBygB&biw=800&bih=1280#tbm=isch&q=creepy+drawings&chips=q:creepy+drawings,g_2:dark&*&imgrc=gffzcXQsZqthAM:) in my sketchbook when Offender suddenly appeared next to meach. I ignored him and kept drawing acting like he wasn't even there until a tendril suddenly took my sketchbook. I sighed and stood annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"Get dressed, we're leaving"

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, this whole time for two weeks you've been avoiding me like the plague and the first thing you have to say to me is get dressed. Do you really think I'm going to listen to you?"

"Yes, now get dressed, we'll discuss this issue later" 

"Dammit Offender! The least you can do is tell me why. Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Lexis I'm not avoiding you, I've just been so busy recently that I barely get time to be with you" he said cupping my cheek and I relaxed leaning into his touch. 

"Now please get dressed we don't have much time" 

"Okay" I said softly and grabbed a change of [clothes](https://www.google.com/search?q=punk+outfits&client=tablet-android-samsung&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiz__Wc_r3SAhUB0YMKHWc4AxAQ_AUIBygB&biw=800&bih=1280#tbm=isch&q=punk+outfits&chips=q:punk+outfits,g_7:badass&*&imgrc=GSXOkc6eto2upM:) and got changed knowing Offender was watching me. He whistled when I finished and I chuckled shaking my head.

"Will you ever give me privacy when I change?"

"No"

"That's obvious. So where are we going anyway?"

"You my dear are going to meet my oldest brother."

"Wait what?" 

"You heard me, now come on he isn't very patient." Offender answered and put his arm around my waist and teleported us outside a mansion in the woods. I looked up at it amazed making Offender chuckle as he led me to the door a knocked. 

"I'll warn you now seeing as you are human you may get attack by one of the others inside so be on your gaurd"

"I will" I said and the door opened to reveal a boy wearing an orange hoodie and a black mask with a red frown and eyes stitched on. He let us inside and I looked around as I followed Offender inside. I stopped when Offender did seeing a man that looked like Offender but wore a black suit and didn't have a mouth. My head turned to the right hearing quick footsteps coming towards us to see another boy but this one wore a white blood stained hoodie and black dress pants. His skin was pure white and his hair was black but what stood out the most was his carved in smile and burnt off eyelids. I quickly dodged when he tried to stab me and it only seemed to anger him as he continued trying to attack me but I continued dodging. I pulled my own knife out and our blades collided as I pushed him back. I twitched as my eyes turned black with red pupils and waited for him to attack me again before quickly pulling my gun out and shooting the hand holding the knife making him drop it. 

"You little bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted furious and lunged at me again

"Go ahead and do your worst" I spat as he charged at me and tackled me outside. He caught me off gaurd and landed a blow to my head only angering me more as my pupils started glowing red and my mouth disappeared.

 _"gotta remember to thank my mother for all the experiments later"_ I thought as the boy seemed startled by my appearance and I took the chance to grabe his throat and flip us over and pin him to the ground as I stabbed his shoulder and quickly pulled my second gun out and placed the barrel against his head. I was about to pull the trigger when multiple black tendrils wrapped around me and pulled me off of the boy. I struggled before shooting at the boy barely missing his head and a white tendril took my gun. I growled and struggled unable to control my anger until I was in front of Offender and his brother still restrained by black tendrils which were coming from Offender's brother. 

"That's enough child" a calm deep voice said and I knew it didn't come from Offender. I calmed down and returned to normal and was gently set back on my feet. I hung my head in shame wanting to run away again.

 _"He wasn't supposed to know...nobody was"_ I thought and was surprised to hear both Offender and his brother ask.

"Know what?" 

"That thanks to my mother I'm not entirely human" I said softly and went back outside to the boy I fought and he looked at me

"What the fuck do you want dumbass freak?" He spat and I pulled my knife from his shoulder helped him up.

"Take your hoodie off and hold still" I said softly

"Hell no, you're out of your fucking mind"

"Look, do you want to bleed out and die or do you want to shut the fuck up and let me stitch your damn wound?" I said irritated and he shut up and took his hoodie off a and let me stitch his shoulder. I finished and went back inside silent as Offender and his brother watched. 

"So I assume you are my brother's new proxy?"

"Yes sir, my name is Lexis Cross"

"Call me Slender"

"Okay"

"Lexis why didn't you tell me you weren't fully human"

"I didn't see a reason to since it only happens when I'm angry" 

"Child we aren't upset, just surprised"

"Okay" I said and sat outside as the two brothers talked.


	6. Staying the night

Lexis' p.o.v.

I was just informed by Offender that we would be staying the night at Slender's mansion and I sighed nodding having already met everyone in the mansion and went outside. It was cold outside but I didn't care as I climbed a tree and sat on a branch with my back against the tree. I looked up at the stars and got lost in thought not noticing someone below me watching.

 _Nobody was supposed to know about me being part ghoul. Maybe I should leave. Offender will just find me again and bring me back so what's the point. I bet he hates me now and will want nothing to do with me now that he's found out._ I thought sighing and nearly jumped out of my skin when white tendrils suddenly wrapped around me and picked me up gently bringing me closer to their owner. I looked behind me to see none other than Offender himself and my first thought was  _...well shit_ as he looked down at me. 

"Lexis I don't hate you and I want everything to do with you. I don't care that you're part ghoul and I don't think any less of you. I promise everything is okay just don't leave me"

"Okay" 

"Come inside, it's getting late"

"Yes sir" I responded and he smirked seeming to once again like being called sir. He led me inside and I noticed Ben was downstairs playing video games, Masky and Hoodie were in the kitchen, and Slender was reading a book. Slender looked up at us before looking back down at his book. Offender went upstairs and I waited until his door closed and I turned to the door leading outside until I heard someone clear their throat. I froze and turned around to see Slender watching me.

"You do know as a proxy you are to follow orders correct?"

"Yes sir"

"Then what are you doing?" 

"Nothing sir" I responded and he nodded going back to his book as I went upstairs and knocked on Offender's door. I waited for a moment before turning and walking away until a white tendril wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his room. I looked around the room until Offender kissed my neck.

"O-Offender not here or now. I'm not in the mood"

"Awe c'mon baby I thought that's what you came for"

"No I didn't"

"Why are you so tense babe?" 

"I don't like being in a new environment" I answered and relaxed as bit when he started massaging my shoulders. 

"This isn't what I had in mind for tonight but you're much too tense for any sort of fun." He said and moved to my neck. I moaned softly and relaxed more as he gently picked me up and carried me to the bed. He sat down and sat me on his lap before taking my shirt off.

"Offender I said no!"

"Hush love, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. Just relax"

He purred and kissed me before going back to gently massaging me making me relax. I didn't even notice him use his tendrils to take off my bra until I felt him massage my breasts making me moan.

"Atta girl, that's it, I'm not gonna hurt you. Tonight's gonna be about you only"

"Mmm, Offender I said-Ahh!"

"Hmm? What was that darling? I'm afraid I didn't hear you"

He teased as his tendril rubbed my clit. I moaned and leaned my back against his chest and rested my head on his shoulder. I blushed as he spread my legs with his and used his tendrils to take off my pants and panties. I moaned when the tendril rubbing my clit slid inside me and another one replaced it. Offender kissed me and I froze hearing a knock on the door while Offender's tendrils continued rubbing me and thrusting into me.

"I'm busy, whatever it is better be important!"

"You and I both know I wouldn't dare knock on this door unless it is important brother!"

"Fine, give me a minute!" He shouted and his tendril hit my g-spot making me cum instantly. He kissed me and pulled his tendrils away and gently layed me on the bed as I fell asleep before he left.


	7. Slender brothers

I woke up the next morning in bed in Offender's arms and smiled before getting up and getting [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=223677101). I eft the roo to see Slender already awake and in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. 

"Cross you're awake, good. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Oh okay"

"I see you are able to walk fine so my brother wasn't too rough with you last night"

"can we not talk about that sir?"

"Haha of course" He said chuckling and handed me a plate of bacon and eggs. I gulped and looked at the plate already feeling sick to my stomach Slender must've noticed because he looked at me worried.

"Is something wrong Cross?"

"no sir I'm just not hungry"

"You have to eat something"

"Please sir I'm not hungry"

"Lexis I'll feed it to you if I have to" Offender said behind me and I looked at both of themalmost pleading before finally givin up and eating. When I finished Offender pat my back and I rushed to the bathroom instantly throwing everything I ate up. I heard someone follow me and I looked to my right to see Eyeless Jack next to me. He pulled my hair away from my face as I continued to empty my stomach. When I finished Jack held me and handed  me something red and squishy. I wasn't sure what it was but it smelled good so I took it and started eating it.

"There that should help you feel better. I don't mind sharing a kidney when needed"

"Jack what the hell do you think you're doing to my proxy"

"Saving her life since you just poisioned her"

"what?"

"She's part ghoul you fool! Human food makes her weak and poisons her. She eats flesh!"

"Oh my god I had no idea Lexis I'm so sorry!"

"its okay I for-"

"BROTHER SLENDER!" 

A louder cheerful voice said and I heard Slender groan.

"Hello Splendorman"

he groaned and Jack helped me up as I continued eating the kidney and he helped me out of the room since I was still a bit weak. I looked over the railing to see someone that looked like Slender but with facial features and wearing a black suit with multi-colored dots and a top hat hugging Slender. Behind them was another stranger that also looked like slender but wore a very formal outfit and glasses. Jack handed me to Offender and he took me downstairs as I finished the last of the kidney feeling a bit better. When we stopped both of the stranger turned their attention to me and I hid behind Offender not wanting the attention I was getting.

"Hello! Who are you!?" The cheerful one asked 

"Cross"

"She's my new proxy"

"Well hello Cross! I'm Splendorman but you can call me Splendy! And this is my brother Trenderman"

I waved at them and Trender seemed to be looking me up and down and shook his head before grabbing me and dragging me to a different room.

"I must take care of this fashion disaster" 

Trender said shutting the door and looking at me as if he were thinking before pulling some clothes out and pulling the ones I wore trying to get them off.

"H-hey!"

"Fine then you do it" 

"Alright just don't look"

"Fine" 

He said and turned around. I blushed and quickly got [changed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=224112762) blushing as I realized what I was wearing. Trender turned and nodded anout to leave when he pulled me back and sat me down after grabbing some makeup. When he was finished I rushed to the door getting it open when a white tendril wrapped around my waist pulling me back. 

"Offender help!"

I shouted and Offender appeared in front of me and pulled me away from Trender wrapping me in his arms. 

"Well brother what do you think of the improvement?"

"To be honest its hot and I like it"

"Don't you think its a little much sir?"

"I think it suits you. but go get changed I don't want all of the boys staring at you and trying to get their hands on my proxy"

"yes sir"

I said and quickly got changed into my original clothes. When I finished I came out and was instantly tackled in a hug by Splendor and Sally making me fall to the ground startling me and my mouth disappeared and my eyes turned black. I had no control over my body and tore my mouth open with a ripping sound as I bled and bit Splendor. 

"Lexis no!" 

Somone shouted as Splendor tried to pry me off of him and I let go when white tendri wrapped around me holding me back. I growled and bit a tendril before looking at the owner making me freeze seeing Offender frowning. I let go and let my mouth seal shut before going back to normal and looking at th damage I had caused. I looked around to see everyone watching me and some even shaking their heads in disappointment. I got free from Offender and looked at Splenor before looking back at Offender and the other Slender brothes.

"I-'m so sorry" 

I stuttered and ran past everyone and out the door.


End file.
